


The Many Observations of Klaus Lunette

by ReawakenedClam



Series: Black Clover Week 2019 [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Clover Week, Black Clover Week 2019, Day 3, Fantasy, Gen, Klaus is Best Mom, Klaus is gonna get grey hairs at this rate, Luck and Noelle are just mentioned, Luck says like one thing though, Mimosa's more perceptive than she gets credit for, This is pretty much crack, Vampire AU, Vampire!Yuno, but has no idea, but thats it, he worries so much, i have no idea if i should tag it as yunoasu cause i dont really think this one is???, i woulda but not much happened so, idk how to write sjhdbehjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReawakenedClam/pseuds/ReawakenedClam
Summary: Black Clover WeekDay 3 - Fantasy/SecretsKlaus knew there was something off about Yuno, but never really bothered to ask.Or; Klaus is a worrying mom who couldn't figure out Yuno's a vampire





	The Many Observations of Klaus Lunette

There was always something... off about Yuno. The way he talked, the way he acted, his absurd sleep schedule and the fact he never leaves his room for a meal. Klaus couldn't help but worry. The teenager was already so pale and practically looked like a twig!

The rookie was also incredibly insistent on going out on missions at night, rather than in the day. The few times he had managed to drag Yuno out for a mission in the day, he'd always, without fail, end up falling asleep on Klaus and their teammate, Mimosa Vermillion.

He's also found that the teenager got sunburned quite easily, which could explain why he always wore long sleeves. He'll have to get Yuno to switch to lighter colored clothes as to not burn up on them.

Klaus swears he's also seen sharp fangs in Yuno's mouth, but he'd blink and they'd be gone. Those, he wasn't sure if he had fabricated himself or had actually seen.

It didn't help that the one time Klaus had managed to get into Yuno's room, as the lad always locked it, he hadn't found him up and about, nor in his bed. Instead, after several minutes of searching, he looked up to find Yuno hanging upside down from the ceiling, cocooned in a blanket and lightly snoring as if this was normal.

It most certainly was not, and was enough to give the older Magic Knight a heart attack.

There were numerous occasions the pastel blue haired noble has stumbled across Yuno doing something absolutely absurd, such as raiding the kitchen and eating raw meat (that cannot be healthy-!).

Of course, Yuno is a peasant, for all Klaus knew this was normal for peasants.

However at the moment, that theory is being smashed into oblivion by the ball of pure energy named Asta. The ash-blonde was from the same village as Yuno, they even grew up together, but they were nothing alike.

Asta is loud, obnoxious, hyperactive 24/7, wolfed down anything put in front of him and looked quite healthy and strong.

He was quite the annoyance as well, having insisted the Black Bulls, the worst Magic Knights Squad, managed to earn a star from the Wizard King! A star! To top it all off he repeatedly refered to Klaus as "four-eyes" and seemed entirely oblivious to his rudeness.

Both Asta and Yuno are very strange indeed, but for different reasons. Perhaps them being peasants isn't the problem, it's that they're both oddballs.

At the moment, Klaus had bound the Diamond kingdom's mage with his magic, while his squadmates and the three Black Bulls, consisting of Noelle Silva, Luck Voltia, and Asta himself, got healed up. He had his eye on Yuno, who had taken to gluing himself to Asta's side.

He was much paler than normal, breathing heavy and eyes flickering over towards his childhood friend. Of course Klaus couldn't blame him after the whole ordeal. They were all worn out, especially Yuno after expending so much mana against the Diamond mage.

Yuno must be concerned for his comerade, Klaus thought, watching as his underclassman leaned in to whisper something to Asta. He then grabbed the Black Bull's wrist and started to pull him along to... somewhere.

"Ah, Yuno!" Klaus called out, "You shouldn't seperate from the group-"

"We'll be fine, sir." Yuno cut him off, sending him a disinterested glance. "We're just going to go look around for a bit."

Klaus bristled at that. The rookie really needed to learn how to respect his seniors!

He let them go, however, knowing the two had rested up a bit and would very likely alert them if anything happened. He trusted they wouldn't wander too far.

But again, this is Asta and Yuno he's talking about. He hasn't known them for long but he could already tell chaos would follow them everywhere they went.

The Magic Knight turned towards the two royals and the ever smiling battle fiend, noting they all resting (save for Luck, who was bouncing around excitedly for some reason).

Klaus swore he could hear something akin to a shriek in the distance, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. He wondered if it could have been the two peasants, but at the same time, it could have just been one of those strange chests running around. From what lady Noelle told him, those were actually living creatures with organs inside, which... was rather creepy.

After a few minutes, Asta and Yuno returned, Yuno somehow looking much more energetic, while Asta was stumbling slightly, awkwardly rubbing at his neck.

"Is there something wrong with your neck, Asta?" The ash-blonde jumped at that, a look of panic flashing on his face before he managed to replace it with a forced smile. Klaus quirked a brow, peering down at him suspisiously. He's hiding something.

"Yeah! I'm feeling great thanks to Mimosa, though I did trip on the way back!"

Before he could question the teenager - because how did he get a neck wound, possibly a cut or puncture from what Klaus could see, by tripping? - Luck bounded over, tugging Asta away and towards the giant door to the treasure hall. "It's made of magic, so think you can cut it with your sword?"

The incident slipped from his mind then, when he remembered they were supposed to be capturing the dungeon.

...o0o...

That wasn't the only time those two disappeared, actually. Whenever Klaus, Mimosa, and Yuno met up with the Black Bulls, Yuno would immediately seek out Asta and then drag him off.

It was incredibly unsual behaviour, but Klaus never found the time to interrogate either of them on it. Other more important matters always seemed to show up right when he's about to speak up.

Mimosa seemed to notice his growing frustrations one day while he was on his way to the kitchens in hopes of retrieving something that could soothe his headache. The girl had trotted up to him, appearing curious of his activities. "Um, Klaus sir? You're looking a bit, ah..."

"Agitated?" Klaus guessed, and at her nod he let out a tired sigh. "There's something wrong with Yuno, but I just can't put my finger on it."

Mimosa blinked, "Oh, he's a vampire."

...A what? Klaus stopped in his tracks, turning to face the Vermillion in surprise. She just said that so casually, even though everyone knows vampires are just a creature of myth. "Excuse me?"

She nodded as if it were obvious. "A vampire, Klaus sir. That's why Yuno acts the way he does."

As ludicrous as it sounds, that makes sense.

But Klaus refused to accept something as ridiculous as Yuno being a vampire of all things, as an explanation. Vampires just aren't real. "That's impossible, Mimosa. Vampires don't exist."

"Are you sure about that?"

Klaus had to stop and question his life at this point. Was he really sure? He's always been told that they weren't real, and they seemed too out of this world, but did he have any solid proof they didn't exist?

No, not really.

"I thought it was obvious," Mimosa continued, oblivious to the internal war waging inside of Klaus's head. "He's shown all the symptoms, I even asked and he said he was- Klaus?"

He was long gone, forgetting his goal of getting to the kitchens and simply turning on his heel to walk back towards his room.

Because there's absolutely no way. Vampires don't exist, Yuno was probably just being an edgy teenager, he couldn't be a vampire, because vampires. Aren't. Real!

...o0o...

"Yuno, this has been bothering me for quite a while, but I hope you don't mind me asking, are you a vampire?"

"... Well yeah, obviously."

"..."

"I mean, I won't attack anyone or anything, I already get a monthly blood supply from Asta, it's not much considering he's a pipsqueak, but... are you alright?"

"... My life has been a lie."

"I'll take that as a no."

**Author's Note:**

> Crap story with crappy ending is crap, I don't care, I was panicking cause I knew I was gonna be late XD (it's legit just a few minutes past midnight right now screeeeeeeeeee-)
> 
> Hoo boi, didn't get anyone to look over this for me cause I was rushing it, so sorry for the many mistakes! I likely butchered everyone once again ack- I'll probs edit this in the morning when I'm not dying
> 
> Oh yeah, aren't vampires supposed to be a common fanfic trope or something? Then why the heck haven't I seen any in the Black Clover fandom? Come on!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Also if you ever want to chat, here’s my Discord server! https://discord.gg/yZb5f7s


End file.
